Kakurete Imasu
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: "I must worry with my granddaughters future, & the past has no place in the future, after all, her future is not in the past!" After she returns & the wells closed, she goes to school but fails. So her grandfather decides to marry her off, but to who!
1. Hidden In The Past

Kakurete Imasu

Kagome had flung herself onto her mother and Grandfather. The jewel sent her home, her part was done, she was needed no longer. As she cried in her mothers arms, her mind was flooded with memories. She had purified the jewel and held it in her hand. Sango was holding onto Miroku, who was holding his hand and Inuyasha was holding a dying Kikyo and the only way to save them, was to get rid of the jewel. Naraku had sold what was left of him to the jewel, so that he would forever be around thus why Miroku still had the wind tunnel even though Naraku was gone. Naraku had somehow given Kikyo life again, just to take it away again, but she could save them, but Naraku did not think she would do it, had he, he would not have placed himself in the jewel.

Kagome remembered looking down at it as it lay flat in her hand. She remembered Sango yelling at her to hurry, but what got to her was him, Inuyasha. He had yelled at her to hurry and make the damn wish, Sango begged in the back ground. Even as Kikyo laid dying she yelled to Kagome to wish, that she had to wish to save them all, that her time was over, up, finished, that she did not belong here. None of them had defended her against Kikyo's words.

So, she closed her eyes and her hand, and wished.

No she laid crying in her mothers arm, crying because it was over, crying because she saved them. She cried because she missed them, cried because she would never see them again. She cried her heart out because it hurt knowing, Inuyasha, Kikyo. She screamed out her tears because none of them needed her, even though she felt like she needed them, needed them like the air she breathed. What happens when a human loses air? They lose their life.

Kagome's mother had put her to bed, Kagome cried herself to sleep. Her grandfather went strait to work closing up the well and well house, no more would he allow it to hurt her, after all he was the head of the house and it was time to worry about Kagome's future, and her future was not in the past, or so he thought. It was decided that after a few days of rest she would return to school, she was after all, almost done. Her grandfather looked at the well, he was a bit angry that his granddaughter had been so hurt by the heart, he hoped sealing the well, would seal the pain. He could only hope that she would be the same Kagome that had left and not a void of her former self, this after all was a lot to take in. He went back inside, sent Souta to bed and demanded his own daughter to sleep. He sat on the floor outside Kagome's room, he was the man of the house and it was up to him to see to the lives of the women of said house. So he sat, arms and legs crossed.

Kagome woke, and before her brain or mind could even think, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She curled up under her blankets, her eyes went to her closed window, closed, the well was closed. Kagome sniffled, her eyes were wet, but her mouth was dry. She slowly sat up, she got chills, but she did not know why, she was not cold. Her head hurt and she knew her eyes were puffy, they were on fire. Kagome stood and went to her door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was her grandfather, he was asleep, drooling, she would have smirked but she didn't have it in her. Kagome went down stairs and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome dear"

Kagome made a noise with her mouth, her mother knew what she wanted "Sit down dear I will get you something to drink" Kagome did just that. Her mother gave her a drink and she took it in 3 sips.

"You look very tired, why don't you take a warm bath, might make you feel better"

"Good idea" Kagome said with a sadden tone, her mother watched as her daughter slowly went upstairs.

"Oh Kagome"

Her mother worried,

"Do not worry my dear, she is a strong girl"

Kagome's mother looked at the doorway where grandfather now stood, she smiled at him "Where have you been" She knew, he covered his mouth to cough "Protection my granddaughter!" He said pointing one finger up to the sky "She will return to school and I have taken it upon myself to seal the well!"

Her mothers just nodded at her old father, he was so adorable sometimes "The future my girl, I must worry with my granddaughters future, and the past has no place in the future, after all my dear girl her future his not in the past!"

If only he knew.

* * *

Oh I do hope you liked it. I had to post it, I know, I know...but do you realllly want me to keep the to myself? DONT GIVE ME THAT EVIL LOOK!


	2. Hidden Concerns

Kakurete Imasu, YES IT MEANS HIDDEN! Very goooood.

* * *

Three Days, three days she stayed in her room, slept, kept to herself. But after three days her body became sore from laying around, her mind restless, she had to get up, she knew that. She could not lay there for ever, nor would she. Kagome got up, dressed and went down stairs. Her grandfather was sitting on the sofa, and her mother was just walking out of the kitchen.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked,

"I'm, I'm going to school" She said,

Her grandfather jumped up "Are you sure your ready my girl?" He asked with a careful eye on her.

She gave him half of a smile "I'll be fine" She waved him off.

"Very well, have a good day dear" Her mother said,

"Thanks, bye" Kagome said as she ran out the door, she wanted to get away. Her grandfather watched her run from the front door, he noticed her eyes never went to the well house, she went on her way. Kagome stopped running as soon as she was away from her home, she could have taken the buss, but she wanted to walk. The warm air was nice, the breeze played with her hair and skirt. Kagome made it to the busy part of town, many people were off to work, some to school. As she walked she heard child call for her daddy, Kagome stopped and watched as a little girl with short black hair pulled her daddy along. Kagome half smiled, the man was laughing, but her smile started to fade, the man had a small pony tail and his smile look a lot like Miroku's. Kagome shook her head and ran to school. She wanted to forget, her sadness was becoming anger. Kagome made it school just as the bell rang, she hurried to her class. All her friends were happy to see her, they question her return and her health, they also questioned her spirit. She simply told them that her sickness was over and that her 'boyfriend' and her were over for good, that he moved away. They girls nodded, and class and life went on.

* * *

She tried, really she did. She had just missed too much. The last few weeks of school she was there, she did her work and passed a few test, she tried. But she stood looking at the bored like everyone else, only instead of jumping up and down, she was shocked, she could not make her body move or her voice speak.

"Don't worry Kagome, you will just have to repeat one year, so you will graduate one year behind us, we do not care"

She heard them try to make her feel better, she was still frozen in her spot.

"Yeah Kagome, it's not your fault you were sick and missed so much" She heard someone else say, but her eyes and feet were glued.

"It's only the 11th grade" Hojo said standing next to her and her friends. None of them were making her feel better, even though they were trying, they were making it worst. How did this happen? Oh yeah, a stupid well. She had missed so much, Kagome blinked a few times, her mother and grandfather were going to be sadden, but she knew they knew this was a possibly, yet she still could not believe it.

Kagome had failed.

* * *

She opened the front door slow, closed it slow, she was still in her state of shock.

"Well how was school my dear" Her grandfather and mother were standing, waiting.

"Yes do tell us" Kagome's mother asked, they were hopeful.

Sota came busting in "I passed, I passed!"

Kagome wanted to smack him, rubbing it in and all. Sota noticed everyone's quite state and looked back at his sister "Hey, what is wrong with you?" He should have kept that to himself. His grandfather grabbed him quick and pulled him back. Kagome's dark aura could now be seen, her hand hands were fist at her side and was she growling?

"I FAILED!" She yelled, then she just walked straight to her room, and slammed the door.

"Oh poor Kagome" Her mother said, her eyes on the stairs.

"Guess this means I'm smarter" Sota said with a smile "My boy, if you wish to keep the family jewels you had better keep you thoughts to yourself, there is nothing worst than an angry woman"

Sota looked back his grandfather "What are you talking about"

His grandfather gave him a flat look, this, this was something Sota was going to learn the hard way "Nothing" His grandfather said, shooing the boy away.

"Poor Kagome" Her mother said,

"She is a strong girl" Her grandfather stated back,

"Yes, but sometimes I think it would be best if someone was strong for her" Her mother said as she turned to start dinner.

Her grandfather sighed and went outside. Sweeping always did help him think. He swept the shrine steps and looked up at Kagome's window "What am I going to do with you my girl?"  
He was the man of the house, it was his job to take care of the women, Kagome been through so much, perhaps school was not the best thing for her, she had already been through so much. He could not send her off for lady training, she and her mother would be against that, he sighed,

"Oh Kagome, what am I going to do with you"

"Marry her off"

Her grandfather turned at the sound of a man's voice....


	3. A Miko's Hand

Her grandfather turned at the deep powerful sound of the mans voice, his eye went wide, he grasped the broom stick and took a step back.

The man stood there, black suit, gray shirt, nice tie and glossy black shoes. Her grandfather swallowed hard, he knew, he knew the man was a demon, but he was told to stop yelling 'demon be gone'.

"Something wrong?" The mas asked,

"No"

"Shall we talk, you are the man of the house, are you not?" The man asked with is hands in his pockets,

"Yes, yes I am" He rose a eyebrow "The shrine is not for sale"

Many people has been trying to buy the shrine, but the shrine was a family thing, sure it was worth a lot and a good large piece of land, plus, there was a magic well, but no one knew about that.

"I am not here for the land"

"The what do you want?"

The man looked up at Kagome's window, and her grandfather caught on "What do you want with my granddaughter"

The man looked down at the older man "You should merry her off, it would be custom in the old days to do so at her age"

Her grandfather looked to Kagome's window, it was true, and some people still went by that law. Her grandfather thought hard, no doubt Kagome would have a fit, and he was unsure about her mother "Kagome is only 19" He said, unsure,

"I am aware of her age" The man said, causing her grandfather look at him oddly,

"I shall ask you for your granddaughter, she will be taken care of and you will no long have to concern yourself as to what to do with the girl"

"You want to marry Kagome!" Her grandfather shouted, dropping his broom. The man was well dressed, no doubt rich, and her grandfather still thought he was a demon.

"It is what I said"

Her grandfather looked at the man hard, thinking,

"Is something wrong? if you can not give me a answer perhaps I should ask the mother" The man once again looked at the house,

"No no. I am the man of the house and Kagome's grandfather!"

"Very well"

"Hmmm, she will be taking care of?"

"Spoiled" The man said flat,

"Whats in it for you?' What would a rich, demon man, want with his little Kagome?

"I need a hiar"

"Well why Kagome? granted my granddaughter is beautiful"

"This shrine, it is your family's?"

"Yes! Its been in our family since the beginning of time!" Her grandfather said proud,

"Then she is from a miko decent?"

The old man calmed and looked at the younger man "Hmm, yes, I would say so, but what does that have to do with anything?"

The man smirked, sending a chill up her grandfathers spine "You are wise, I assumed you would have known who, what I am"

Her grandfather stepped back "Demon"

"Yes, I do believe you knew my half brother, he traveled here through the well with her"

"Inuyasha" Her grandfather whispered,

"Indeed" He said uncaring,

Kagome missed Inuyasha, perhaps this was not a bad idea, it would seem this demon knew of Kagome, he knew of the shrine and he was a link to her time in the past, plus, he would not mind great grand kids and if this was Inuyasha's brother Kagome must have knew him. On top of all that Kagome would be taken care of, she would not have to worry about school, money a job or marrying!

"Very well, I give you my granddaughters hand in marriage!"

"Do not wish to know my name?"

"Oh, yes, what is your name, so that I may tell Kagome who she is to marry?" That would be a good thing to know when he told everyone,

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio"


	4. Reason's For You

He made his way into the house, leaving his broom stick on the ground where he had drop it.

"Finished already dad?" Kagome's mom asked with a bright smile, the women was always happy.

Her father closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back and tried to act serious "My dear, prepared dinner, we will be having a guest and I have a announcement to make about Kagome's future!" He said with his nose in the air, Of course his daughter smiled "Sure thing, Ill get stated right now"

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to tell Kagome, of course he was the man of the house, he could just come out and tell her, yep, he decided for his health the best thing would be to wait in till dinner, then, just come out and tell her, right before HE showed up.

"Dad me and Kagome are going to the store to get some stuff to prepare dinner"

"Very well" He said loud so that they could hear him from were they were.

Kagome and her mother got into the family car and started to drive away. "So mom, what are you making for dinner that we need to go all the way to the store?"

"Hmm not sure yet, but you can help me decide, we are having a gust over"

Kagome looked at her mom "Really?"

"Yes your grandfather requested that I make dinner"

"But you always make dinner" Kagome said flat,

Kagome's mother laughed, "Yes I know, but he meant a well prepared dinner, it seems he also has something to say about your future"

Kagome slumpt down in her seat "Yeah, he's probably thinking about selling me"

Kagome mother laughed, she knew Kagome was joking "Maybe he invited a old friend over, maybe he found a good place for you to work"

"Yeah, maybe" Kagome sat up and looked out the car window "Knowing gramps, its going to be something crazy"

She just didnt know how crazy.

The decided on a nice soup, soup was easy, good and almost everyone liked soup. Kagome and her mother prepared dinner together, Kagome enjoyed it, it kept her mind off things for a little while, but somehow she would always end up thinking about the past.

"Kagome my girl!" Kagomes grandfather yelled shocked,

Kagome turned from cutting the carrots "Hu?"

"Go and change my girl, you dont have near enought time!"

Kagome rose a eyebrow before looking at her mom, her mom just smiled and nodded, letting her know to do as her grandfather has stated. Kagome put down the carrot, washed her hands and went up stairs. She took a quick bath, changed into a blue long sleeve dress, with the bottom being layered and ruffled, she then put on a pair of knee high boots with bows, she looked cute.

By time she came back down stairs dinner was ready and the table was set.

"Wow looks great mom" Kagome said

"It does, doesent it?"

"Hey were is Sota?" Kagome then asked,

"Oh he is staying with a friend" Her mom answered,

"Mmm, smells good, lets eat!" Kagome's grandfather pointed into the air,

"Uh gramps, don't you want to wait for your friend?" Kagome asked, wondering if her grandfather was losing his memory,

"He told me we should start without him"

So the three sat down and began the meal "So gramps, trying to sell me off?" Kagome joked flat,

"Very funny young lady, I would do no such thing!" He took defence,

Kagome and her mother laughed, then the door bell rang. Kagome's grandfather got up from the table and went to answer the door.

Kagome placed her spoon back in her bowl and then looked up as she brought the spoon back up, it never reached her mouth. She left her seat so fast, her own mother almost didn't see it. Kagome stood and placed her hands on the table "Sesshomaru!" She was not sure if she should be on gaurd or what. To fast, her mind was racing, question, one, how the hell was he here, two, WHY the hell was he here,

Kagome's grandfather cleared his throat "Kagome my girl, this is the man you will marry"

She froze, did she hear right, marry? Should she scream? Should she yelled at them both or maybe,

Laughed. Kagome laughed "Oh gramps" She laughed some more and then she became very serious and pointed her finger at Sesshomaru "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha older half brother" He grandfather spoke, shocking Kagome,

He was calm, the man who was always screaming demon be gone, was calm, and trying to marry her off to a demon.

"Wait, let me get this right, you, want me, to marry him, a demon, a demon who happens to be Inuyasha brother, one who hates humans and tried to kill me!"

"That was once miko and I do believe I made up for it" Sesshomaru voice, she had not heard it in a long time. She gasp and took a step back,

"How are you here, why are you here and do you hear what he is saying?"

"Do you think I would allow myself to be killed miko? I am here because I wish to be and it is I who requested your hand not he that requested I marry you"

Kagome was having a hot flash, she sat down "What" She whispered, very confused.

"Father, Kagome is to young to marry" Kagome's mom said,

"She is not, he requested her hand and I agreed, she will be taken care of, I thought with her background this would be a perfect match"

Kagome looked up, she never thought her grandfather would do this, but then, he really was looking after her, in his own way. After all, his own marriage was arranged, and they loved each other in the end.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone" Grandfather stated, her mother stood and followed, he was after the man of the house, and she knew deep in her heart he would never make Kagome do anything.

"Where are the others?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, did she really need to ask, he didn't answer and he didn't have to.

"What are you doing here, why me?"

"I heard of your failure of your studies"

"Yeah because I was in the past, remember"

He blinked at her "I am aware"

Kagome looked at he soup and then back at him "So, you come out of no where and ask my grandfather to marry me off to you, sorry Sesshomaru but that just don't seem like you"

"Me and you, Miko, we are the same"

Kagome stood and placed her hands on her hips "How do you figure that oh killing perfectionist!"

"I know of your past, you know of mine, people of this time and us, we are different, you will never be able to talk or remember our past with someone else, will you forget so easy?"

He had a good point on that, she would never be able to forget the past and she would never be able to share it with anyone. But still, marry him just for that reason?

"You don't care about the past Sesshomaru, and there are plenty of pretty women out there, why me, your not here to be my hero, so stop acting like you are" She didn't know where it came from but she felt pushy.

"Your right I care not about the past, as for other women, they do not know of who or what I am, you however do"

"That still does not tell me anything"

"I do not lie miko, I have no desire to play house with a women who knows nothing of my true self"

Ok that was understandable but not enough to make her want to marry him,

"I want children"

It took her by surprise and she locked eyes with him "I am a demon, you are a miko, any children from us will be strong and keep out lines going"

That was the real reason, Kagome looked down, it was a good reason, many family wanted to keep their lines going, but this was blood, not a line, not just a name.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but im not going to marry you just so we can have kids"

"Do you not want children?"

"No, I mean yes, I want kids, but, I might, I mean, maybe one day I'll fall in love again" Not that she was looking for it right now, but every girl had it in her heart.

Sesshomaru turned around "When Rin grew up, she reminded me of you"

Kagome stood, shocked to hear this "I thought she was beautiful"

Sesshomaru left, leaving Kagome to think about that.


End file.
